


A Different Tale

by Thehiddenshadow7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Change, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehiddenshadow7/pseuds/Thehiddenshadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flowey started to kill, there was an unlikely source of monsters with surprising backgrounds who decided to take matters into their own hands to stop this homicidal flower before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is co-written with tombot17 on fanfiction.net. This story will change POV with almost every chapter. Under the chapter number there will be the name of the character that it is in the POV of and the time period that the chapter takes place. There will probably be changes to it every once in a while. There will also be art posted of the characters eventually. If you have any suggestions or tips be sure to leave a comment.

Chapter 1  
Human-188X

     “Ugh. What… Happened…” I slowly opened my eyes through the pain in my head and got up from the bed of golden flowers that I was lying on. I was in a dark, cave like area with a doorway on one side. There was a light source coming from above and when I looked up I saw a large cavern going straight up to the surface with sunlight streaming through. The last thing I remember was climbing Mt. Ebott but I don’t remember why. When I got to the top, the ground gave way below me and I fell into the earth. Looking up at the hole above me I wondered how a layer of small flowers would cushion me from that six-story fall, but I decided to focus on the more important matter of getting out of this mountain. I walked through the doorway and saw another area like I had been in, but with no looming pit or flowers. As I approached the other doorway, a looming figure came from the other side and approached me. I stumbled away from the eight-foot creature as it stepped out of the shadows of the doorway revealing it to be a humanoid like beast with large ears, goat horns, and short white fur covering its body. I started to panic. Monsters were evil, they kill for sport, and they want to enslave humanity. At least, that’s what I had always been taught to believe. But this monster didn’t seem hostile. In fact it seemed just as surprised to see me, as I was to see it. The monster suddenly seemed to recover from its surprise and spoke to me.  
     “Hello my child. How did you get down here? Are you hurt?” It had a distinct female voice.  
“Other than a headache, I’m okay” I replied warily. I was scared of the monster but I didn’t feel threatened.  
“Oh thank goodness. My name is Toriel and this place is called the ruins. What’s your name my child?” She spoke with an almost loving voice. I was going to reply but I couldn’t seem to remember my name, or anything of my past for that matter. I told this to Toriel and she immediately got worried.  
“Oh my. You must have hit your head harder than I though. Follow me, my child.” She held her hand out and, despite my fear, I took her furry hand in mine and allowed her to lead me through a complicated labyrinth of traps and puzzles. I tried to ask her why there were so many traps but she was in such a hurry that I was struggling to keep up, and decided to ask her when I got to wherever she was leading me.  
     Eventually, Toriel stopped in front of another doorway with flowers on either side and told me this was her home. I thought I saw one of the flowers watching us, but I dismissed it as my imagination. She quickly led me down a hallway and into a small bedroom with two beds. She worriedly told me that sleep was the best medicine for headaches and ushered me into one of the beds. I heard a noise outside the hallway and Toriel jumped. She quickly told me to sleep and rushed out of the room. I soon heard voices at the end of the hallway. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but I knew that one was Toriel. The voices quickly disappeared. Despite how nice she was, I still didn’t completely trust Toriel. I wanted to sneak out, but I suddenly realized how tired I was and how soft the bed felt. Before I could convince myself otherwise, I was asleep.  
When I woke up the next morning, I got out of the bed and almost stepped on a slice of pie sitting on the floor. I was starving at the time after falling down a mountain and being rushed through the ruins the day before. Was it day or was it night? There was no way to tell but I assumed that it was morning. I thought briefly that Toriel may have poisoned the pie or something but I decided that if she hadn’t killed me the night before, then she wouldn’t kill me at all. I ate the pie as if it was the first meal I’ve had in months. It was a strange tasting combination of cinnamon and butterscotch, but was delicious nonetheless. After I finished the pie, which didn’t take long, I left the room and wandered the hallway back towards the front of the house. I heard voices on the other side of the front room and went into a small library. There I saw Toriel talking with another large goat man and two well-dressed skeletons all facing away from me.  
     “You saw what happened the last time a human fell down here. It killed our son and we ended up forced down here.” The large goat man said in an insistent tone.  
“You know Asgore, you shouldn’t say things behind peoples backs, especially when the person in question is right behind yours.” The taller of the two skeletons said sarcastically.  
     The group spun around to face me. I sheepishly waved hello to them, greatly intimidated the number of potentially homicidal monsters in the room with me. I studied the faces of the monsters while they silently studied me. Toriel of course, had a caring expression, but Asgore and the taller skeleton both seemed suspicious of me, while the other skeleton simply stared in curiosity.  
     Toriel spoke up first “Good morning my child. I see you are feeling better. I hope you enjoyed the pie. I baked it especially for you. This is my husband Asgore. These two are the leading royal scientists and the king’s advisors. The taller one here is T.N. Roman. The other is his son W.D. Gaster.” They each waved to me as they were named. "Hello child. If I may ask, where is your soul? It doesnt seem to be anywhere nearby. Have you hidden it? Is it with you? Is it within you? Do you even have one? I've never gotten the chance to observe a human up close before, so I dont know if the rumors are true." Gaster said excitedly in a strange language in a strange language that I couldn't understand. After a few moments of awkward silence, Roman spoke up. “Allow me to translate for him. He can understand this language but he can’t speak it due to a slight accident in the lab while studying dialects. He was asking where your soul is.” I shrugged my shoulders. I thought a soul would only emerge from it’s body when the being died. “Usually, a human’s soul will appear if they enter the underground, but another way a soul can emerge is if it is threatened.” Roman said, seemingly reading my mind. Suddenly, a large white bone materialized in mid air, and with a flick of Roman’s wrist, was sent hurtling through the air towards me.  
     I ducked out of the way of the flying appendage easily, it speeding well away from my body. It never touched me but as it passed by, I felt a blinding pain sear through the base of my skull. When I looked up I saw the reason why. Floating in front of me was a glowing green cartoon heart. My soul. It was right in the path of the bone. “Ahh. You have a green soul. So that means your trait is kindness. Let’s see your HP, shall we.” Roman said, intrigued. He sent another bone towards me. I reached up to try and yank my soul away from the attack but when I touched it, my hand phased through it. I was met once again with the blinding flash of pain. This time I felt a large portion of my strength leave me, and my knees threatened to buckle. I looked helplessly at the other but they all just stared blankly. When he sent another attack all I could do was will my soul to move. As the bone flew closer, my will got stronger and to my surprise, my soul sped away from the attack. A few seconds later, I had my soul zipping around the room at a breakneck speed. I laughed silently to myself. There was no way those bones could hit me now.  
    As Roman watched the green blur, he frowned. “Hmm. Every soul has its own special ability or attack. Your soul moves much faster than that of a regular soul. That must be its special ability. Allow me to show you mine.” He lifted his hand and pointed the palm towards my soul and before I had a chance to react, a dark purple beam shot out of his upturned palm and slammed into my soul. I winced, bracing myself for the pain, but it never came. I looked at my soul and saw that it was outlined in the same purple color as the beam. He sent another bone towards my soul but this time when I tried to move it, it felt as if I was trying to push it through jello. It moved so slowly and sluggishly that I couldn’t avoid Roman’s attack and when it hit, I was driven to my knees by the pain. As I struggled to get up, my soul was hit with another attack and I slumped onto the ground. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked at the royal scientist pleadingly. He no longer looked curious. He wanted to kill me. I watched as yet another appendage was launched towards me. When it hit, I couldn’t stop the scream of agony that escaped my lips. I no longer had the strength to move my body and I stared in what seemed like slow motion as a bone flew towards my soul that I knew would end my life.  
     Just before it reached my soul, a sphere of white fire slammed into it from the side, completely obliterating the deadly attack. I looked towards the source of the sphere and saw Toriel, the glow of magic fading from her outstretched paw. “That’s quite enough tests for now Times. Allow me to heal you my child” She walked over to me and wrapped her paws around my ailing soul, and almost instantaneously, I felt a rush of energy wash through me. I felt completely revitalized, as if I had just woken from a long sleep. When she removed her hands, my soul no longer had the purple tint and seemed to be glowing even more than it had when the battle began. My soul retreated back into my chest as I warily stood up and walked closer to Toriel. She turned and glared at Roman. ”You should just leave Times.” She stated. He bowed humbly “Yes, my queen. But don’t give trust to this human so quickly. After all you don’t want another Chara do you?” he turned and walked through the door along with Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bet you thought the two skeletons were Sans and Papyrus didn't you.


	2. An unexpected suprise

Chapter 2

T.N. Roman-188X

     I stepped out of the door to the ruins and closed the door to my lab, in the hotlands. I was fuming. Yes, I had tried to kill the kid. Sure, he hadn’t done anything bad, yet. I was just testing him at first, but I starting thinking about Chara. That homicidal little-. The sound of someone entering my lab jarred me out of my thoughts. I wheeled around to see Gaster enter. “You left me behind when you took that shortcut. You’re lucky that the ferryman was kind enough to give me a ride all the way here.” Gaster said. “What do you need Gaster? I have tests to run for Asgore.” I said annoyed. Gaster interrupted “But father, what about the human soul, we need to run tests, conduct experiments, see what it does, what it can do. We need to-” I cut him off before he could annoy me further. “Gaster, just go analyze something already.” Gaster, seemingly feeling dejected, left the room leaving me back with my thoughts. Gaster was right though, I did need to study the human’s capabilities, but I didn’t need him yapping in my ear the whole time. I needed to see the extent of what he could do, to see if he was a threat. I got to work.

After a couple hours, I hadn’t figured out anything that I didn’t already know from fighting him. Unbeknownst to me, Gaster had entered the room and had been watching my growing frustration. “You seem to be getting frustrated father.” I turned my swivel chair around to face him ”I thought I told you to go away Gaster. I am busy trying to make tests for the human so I can find more about his powers.” Gaster walked closer to me “You know father, if you used your powers that you speak so highly of, then you can easily break the barrier, release everyone, kill any human who stands in our way, and bring back any who die in the struggle.” I stood and faced him; the several hours of useless studying and his annoying rambling were starting to get on my nerves. “It’s not that simple. I’ve told you before about the cause and effect theory. If I use the powers, it…changes me.” I told him. “So. If they’re so great and powerful why isn’t it that simple? Are you afraid that they’ll go to your head? You, Asgore’s best royal scientist, who can’t even control some simple abilities that he was born with. Some Boss Monster you are.” He said begrudgingly. I snapped. “Gaster, I’m giving you one chance. Get out. Or else.” I nearly screamed at him. “What will you do to me? Send me to the void? You said you could do that. But then again, you don’t seem to be brave enough to use your powers.” I glared at him “Gaster, you know what happens I use my powers like that. They will start to destroy my very soul and send what’s left into the void. Not to mention what happens to my mental state even if I don’t use that much. So Gaster, go away now you as-” I was cut off by the ringing of the phone. We stared daggers at each other for a few more seconds until Gaster turned and picked up the phone. “Hello?... Yes… What? You mean… Ok. I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and turned back towards me. I was expecting to receive another angry glance, but when I looked into his eyes, there was nothing but a mixture of shock and joy. “What happened Gaster? I asked him. It took him a moment to speak. “I-I’m… I’m a father.” “Well it’s about time.” I answered. We had known for a while now that Gaster’s wife had been pregnant. It was just a matter of time now before the twins were born. “Well, I’ll take you to the hospital.” I told him. I took his hand and led his out the door and into the hospital waiting room. Not caring much about what happened from there, I went back to my lab to continue my research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. There wasn't much to cover in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been way too long in coming. I have no excuse. It will not happen again though so... yeah.

Human-189X  
I had already spent ten years here with Toriel. She had invited me to stay with her and Asgore soon after the two skeletons left. Asgore spent most of his days at the royal palace in what Toriel called New Home. I would often hear them arguing during the night and one day Asgore left for the palace and never came back. I didn’t think much about it, nor about leaving the underground. I know there were probably people on the surface that were looking for me, but since I couldn’t remember them, I didn’t really care. I was content in staying here with Toriel. Everyday we would sit in her library and read her large collection of books. Sometimes Gaster would visit to “study” me but he normally just came to socialize. I quickly made friends with him and his two sons, Sans and Papyrus. Luckily the skeleton named Roman never came around again. One day, when Gaster brought his sons over like normal, he let it slip to me that their birthday was coming up soon. He said that they were having their party at his lab in the Hotlands. I found Papyrus a short red cape seeing how he was into heroes and fantasy. I didn’t know what to get for Sans so I decided to write him a book full of every joke and pun that I knew. After all, what could go wrong with that?  
A few days later, Toriel and I arrived in Hotlands. I had been in the lab before for Gaster’s “tests” so we weren’t always in the Ruins. Toriel had actually encouraged exploring the Underground, so I had seen most of what there was to see. When we walked through the automatic door, we were met with streamers, party hats and lots of confetti with a rather big pile of presents in one corner. Apparently the skelebros were popular in the Underground because at least half the population was there. Alright, I might have exaggerated a bit but the lab was packed with monsters. As we stepped inside, Gaster walked up to us, a beaming smile on his face. "Hello friends, I'm so glad you could make it." He said to us. I could understand him this time since after the first year he got tired of bringing a translator and taught me his language. “Hello Gaster. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Toriel replied. I nodded in agreement. He looked down at me. “Now that you’re here, its time for my speech” He said with a wink. He walked to a podium situated near the far wall and clanged a glass cup. The assembled monsters diverted their attention to him. “Friends, family, acquaintances, and those who just showed up for the cake, it is a my honor to have you all here today to celebrate something very important. Just ten years ago, two very special monsters appeared in my life. My two sons, Sans and Papyrus.” He waved the monsters in question over to him and they went to his side. Sans at a brisk walk, and Papyrus practically tackling him in excitement. “Now although I love my sons more than any other, this day does not only celebrate them.” He looked towards me. “The human who fell on that fateful day.” All eyes turned towards me and I felt my face turn red. “He has been a great friend to me and my sons and it would be a shame to let him be forgotten. He is living proof that not all humans are like the ones who brought about our imprisonment within this stone.” Him and his sons walked towards me and pulled me up to the podium with them. I was confused as to what he said about imprisonment but my nervousness and excitement soon drowned it out. Having so many monsters focused on me was nerve-wracking. I preferred to sit back and observe the goings on so being the center of attention was frightening to say the least. I noticed that Gaster was looking at me expectantly. I stepped forward and cleared my throat. “So umm… I don’t really remember the surface, but even if I did I wouldn’t want to leave. The Underground is… well, nothing can beat it. Everyone here is so kind and caring. It’s my home now. No pun intended. All I can really say is thank you all.” The crowd applauded and soon it dissolved back into the normal chaos of a party. I noticed the skelebros looking at me. The now ten year old Sans clapped me on the back. “you’re really fun pal. thanks for… you know… falling down a hole” He grinned up at me. I was suddenly grabbed in a tight hug by Papyrus as he began jumping up and down. He released me but continued to bounce. “HUMAN, YOU ARE SO COOL. I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU SOME DAY. NYEH! LOOK AT ALL THE PRESENTS.” He began to vibrate so fast that even Temmie would be jealous. I grabbed his arm and attempted to slow him to no avail. Gaster, who still stood behind us, said “Speaking of presents, it about that time” Papyrus, inhaled sharply and with a squeal ran to the pile so fast he was a blur. Not long after, wrapping paper was flying through the air in all directions from both brothers. Gaster walked up. “It’s your day too remember. Don’t you think that there are too many presents for just two monsters?” I grinned and dove into the pile with them.  
The first present I had received would be set into my mind forever. Gaster had given several to both me and Sans, opting to give Papyrus something a bit safer. They were blasters that shot what Gaster called a “beam of concentrated plasma”. It looked like the skull of a dragon. Something designed to strike fear into its target. Not only that, they were sentient. Biomechanical. He brought them out from a different room and explained them. “These are my own invention. Everyone needs some protection from something every now and then, and these should be perfect for the job. They will imprint onto one being and be bound to them forever.” Gaster motioned them into two groups and motioned towards the two of us. Scared wouldn’t be the word to use to describe how I felt. Several large weapons of mass destruction were surrounding me after all. I stood as still as I could as they inspected me. They sniffed at my chest and face and then stared at me as if sizing me up. Determining my worth. Suddenly they all pounced towards me. I wheeled around and ran away as fast as I could, jumping over tables and chairs in my haste. I screamed as I ran in circles around the lab paying no heed to anyone else in the room. I glanced back and immediately regretted it. They were right behind me. My momentarily lack of focus caused me to trip on a discarded box. The skulls slammed into me and I shut my eyes waiting for the end. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw them… nuzzling me. They were looking at me with large puppy dog like eyes. All my fear dissolved immediately and I reached out and pet the Gaster blasters. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and realized all of the monsters there were laughing, some even rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. I looked at Sans nearby to see his Gaster Blasters doing the same thing as mine, with the same shocked expression on his face. Gaster walked up to us laughing as well. When he could breath again he said. “Ha-ha. They like you. Anyway, if you raise your hand they will disappear. Raise your hand again and they will reappear. As you can see, they make great pets as well.” I raised my hand and, as Gaster said, they disappeared. The rest of the night passed uneventfully. I received a cell phone from Toriel, a spaghetti recipe from Papyrus, a stylish leather jacket from Sans, and various other odds and ends from other monsters. T.N. Roman did make a minor appearance to congratulate his grandsons but stayed away from me. He gave Papyrus a racecar bed and he gave Sans a fur lined blue hoodie. My gifts to the skelebros were met with gratitude. Apparently those were perfect gifts that they each would treasure for the rest or their lives.  
The party cleared out soon after that. The sugar crash after the cake made most of the monsters return home. The rest were driven half-mad by the still hyperactive Papyrus. Toriel and I made it back to the ruins without incident. “Well my child, you must be exhausted from all that partying. You should head off to bed.” She told me. I was about to follow her suggestion but something from the party was nagging at me. “Toriel, during the speech Gaster said something about humans and imprisonment. What did he mean by that?” I asked. She sighed and looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. “I should have told you earlier my child. There’s a reason that monsters are stuck in the Underground. I didn’t want you to ever find out, but its time you knew.” She led me into the library and took a seat in her large chair. I sat at her feet like I would every day just before we read a book. She sighed again and began her tale. “Long ago monsters and humans lived together on the surface. Some monsters lived in the Underground as well. It was just another city at the time. A human fell into the ruins. Her name was Chara. I still lived here back then. I took her in while Asgore searched the surrounding villages for her parents. My son Asriel took a shining to her quickly.” Son? I had no idea Toriel had a son. “I tried to be kind, treat her as my own. But I didn’t see the signs. She was evil. She wanted to destroy every last monster. But I had no idea. The fall had damaged her so that she couldn’t attack us herself. I thought she was harmless. But apparently she had a plan. S-She used my… S-son…” She broke down and began to cry. I began to panic. Toriel, the powerful queen, the motherly figure, was crying. I had been here for ten years and I had never so much as seen her sad. I was fiercely worried. Whatever happened had to be horrible to damage Toriel so much. She soon pulled herself together and continued. “I-I’m sorry my child. Chara… She used Asriel’s friendliness. They went to the pit where she once fell. She played with Asriel for a time and then tried to climb the walls. She climbed three stories. Then she fell. She purposefully fell. She purposefully fell onto a sharp outcropping of rocks that impaled her. Her soul had determination, so she held on long enough to tell Asriel that she wanted to see the flowers from her village one last time. She knew what would happen. She then died and Asriel absorbed her soul.” I could see her begin to tear up again. “He took her body a-and walked to her village. The humans there were frightened. They thought that h-he had killed her. They… They a-attacked him. He did not fight back. He returned to the ruins, gravely wounded. He told Asgore and I what happened. A-and then he…he… d-died… in my arms.” She paused for a moment, quietly crying to herself. At this point I was horrified at Chara’s deception and the village’s idiocy. She continued again. “Asgore was enraged. He started a war with the humans. Human souls are much stronger than monster souls, but a monster can absorb a human’s soul and become stronger than a human. This kept the war evenly balanced, meaning it continued for a very, very long time, both sides constantly experiencing casualties.” I was mortified. More than mortified. Imagining a never ending war between these peaceful monsters and humans… I couldn’t bare the thought. She continued, “The monsters eventually gained the upper hand, but they chose to spare the humans. We were tired of the fighting and just wanted peace. But the humans were still afraid. We had laid down our arms but they struck. They slaughtered thousands of us. What remained they forced into the Underground. They then put up a barrier trapping us down here. It needs seven human souls in order to be broken, and one human soul and one monster soul in order to pass through.”  
Her story having finally come to an end, I began to reflect on what she told me. The humans… they were all so stupid. They senselessly slaughtered hundreds for no reason. Gaster had said that I’m proof that not all humans are bad. Well I doubt that. I’m completely sure that if I still had my memories, I’d be the same way. I may be a human in body and soul, but not in mind. In mind, I’m a monster. At this moment a blinding rage began to overtake me. I had always though humans just another race. They were the real monsters. They should all be destroyed. No mercy, no kindness. With this thought, my soul popped out of my chest. Toriel and I watched as the color, the kindness, faded to gray with the smallest hint of green on the edges. I could also feel a dull itch in my head and it felt as if my features were contorting. Toriel stared at me in horror. I turned toward a mirror hanging on the wall and saw something else staring back. It looked familiar. I raised my hand and one of my Gaster Blasters appeared next to me. I looked from it to the creature in the mirror. They were the same. Designed to strike fear into the hearts of their target. Remembering that thought from before, a grin slowly spread across my face. I was now a monster, in mind, body, and soul. I turned to Toriel “I promise you they will pay for what they did.” With that, I ran. I didn’t stop running until I got to the barrier. I had seen it years before but at the time, had no idea what it was. Now I did. On technicalities I could pass through the barrier alone. I had a human and monster soul. I would go through. Kill six humans. Destroy the barrier. And then continue until every last human was dead. I was just about to step through until a bright flash in front of me made me shield my eyes and step back. Where the flash was stood two disheveled figures. One of them was familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally out. I haven't even gotten to the main story yet. This is gonna a be moderate-long story so.. yeah. Almost done with introductions at least. Meh. Well, without further ado, Chapter 4

Roman-189X

“Why does my idiotic son insist on having a party at my lab. He owns the equivalent of a mansion in Snowdin yet forces me to let him have it here. If little Papy hadn’t asked me to do so, I wouldn’t be up here trying to drown out that obnoxious noise. They don’t even have tea! If they had served tea I would be down there.” I fumed to myself. Gaster had no idea what it was like to be the head scientist. I have to work around the clock but he always has to cause intrusions. Noticing the time and the frightened screams from downstairs, I assumed that they were opening presents. I took a shortcut to where I kept my grandson’s presents and took another back to the lab, startling those standing too close. I beckoned over Sans and Papy from their pile of gifts and knelt down to them. “Sans, you take after your father. You’re headstrong, lazy, and usually annoying but you’re still my grandson. I used a large portion of gold to get you this.” Sans looked on, not sure whether I said a compliment or an insult, while I unboxed a blue, fur lined hoodie. “This is made entirely of materials from the surface. If you’re ever feeling low, just think of the freedom that comes with this. Now go on. You still have gifts over there to unwrap.” I turned to Papyrus, who stared at me and the over sized box next to me with wonder. “Papyrus. My little Papy. Never change. Always be the innocent little bundle of energy you are now. You’ve always said you wanted to drive a red sports car on the surface, correct?” He nodded vigorously “Well until that dream comes true, you can dream of that dream in your dreams. Hmm, that sounded better in my head.” I gave a flick of my hand and the wrapping paper on the gift disappeared to reveal the red racecar bed underneath. He put his hands up to his face, speechless for once. With another flick of my hand, it disappeared as well. “It’s in your room now. Go enjoy the rest of the party.” I told him. He eagerly ran back to his brother to tell of his new gift. I was just about to shortcut back up when the saw the human surrounded by Gaster Blasters. Gaster had told me to get something for him as well but I had scoffed at him. Like I was going to spend any gold on him. Not only that but Gaster has given him weapons of mass destruction. Sure he’s done nothing wrong in ten years but I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. Chara was cunning, what’s to say he’s not biding his time for something. Sighing once again at Gaster’s stupidity, I took a shortcut back upstairs.  
Several hours later, the party ended. After the incessant noise ceased and I strapped Papyrus into bed I started to get back to work. I began to analyze the data sets that Gaster had given me from the human’s soul. We had agreed long ago that he would be the one to collect the data as to not put the human at risk from another outburst of mine. Looking at the soul information, I noticed a deviation in the numbers from previous years. Studying it further, I realized what I was seeing. His soul was weakening. Not health wise, but in the fact that his very element was wearing away. A certain push and he could lose it completely. Writing down this information and storing it away for later I began to think of the implications of this event. Losing an element had never happened before. It had several possible implications. Could it make a human into a monster? Before I could continue, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the doorway. “Another late night father?” Gaster asked. “I need to make up all the time your unnecessary party took away. Now tell me what it is you want and leave.” I told him. He rolled his eyes. “More of your idle threats. You’ll never use your powers. I don’t doubt that you have them but if you used them it could advance science greatly. And that is precisely why I’m here. Follow me please.” I knew he wouldn’t leave me alone until I did what he wanted so I stood and followed. He led me down into the experimentation room where a large machine was hooked up to the ceiling that looked similar to a large mechanical cow skull. He pressed a button on the far wall and the machine slowly opened revealing a large compartment big enough for a monster. He looked at me, a dark haze in his eyes. “You have always been disrespectful, rude, selfish, and never gave any consideration to anyone else. That’s just your personality and after living with it for so long, I don’t care. But there is one thing in you that I can’t stand. You’re a coward. I’ve said before that you should use them and better everything, but you wont.” I rolled my eyes. “Gaster, I’ve told you-“ Gaster raised a hand to cut me off. “Yes, yes, cause and effect. I’ve heard it before. But apparently you don’t think it worthwhile to sacrifice yourself for the good of all monsters. So now…” He looked down momentarily. When he I met his gaze again it was full of malice. “Now I’ll take them and use them myself.” His left eye flashed blue and the same aura surrounded my body. He thrust his arm towards the machine and I slammed perfectly in the middle of the compartment. Sometimes I always hate being right. Here was my son, the idiot, who is trying to take my powers. If he had only listened when I told him that if I use them they change me. I don’t use them for the safety of the whole world. His antics were getting extremely infuriating. Gaster turned to type some commands into a keyboard that jutted from the wall. Still pinned to the machine, I managed to raise my hand and launch my purple ability. Gaster turned just in time to see it coming and his right eye flashed orange. The orange aura surrounded my beam and reversed it. It flew back towards me and being trapped how I was I couldn’t avoid it. I was at his mercy. He finished typing and turned to me. ”Sorry father, but its for the best.” I couldn’t get to say a final retort before the machine closed around me.  
Excruciating pain. That was all there was. It felt as if my very soul was being run through a shredder. The pain slowly faded, but a strange emptiness inside grew. I could finally open my eyes to see through a visor, a growing orb of black energy in front of the machine. Gaster walked up to it and slowly reached out his hand. The power seeped into his bones and soon it looked like it was all he could handle. Just a small amount had been absorbed but he was on the brink of screaming. He tried to pull his hand away but the power held it in place. It continued to pour into him. He was passed the point of screaming and held his mouth open in a tortured grimace. He put his free hand to his head before a resounding crack rang through the room. When he lowered his hand there was a crack from his right eye going up his skull and another from his left eye to his mouth. When it finished he slumped on the floor gasping from the ordeal. The machine trapping me slowly opened and I fell next to him. We both sat for a while recovering until I noticed a black mist surrounding me. It slowly grew in intensity and a deep shadow grew underneath me with tendrils wrapping around my arms and legs. Gaster stared at me in horror. I scoffed and looked to him. “Congratulations idiot. You’ve just doomed your father to the void.” I told him before the tendrils dragged me into the endless limbo.


End file.
